Psicópata
by MissMalfoy30
Summary: Todo dentro de él se ha revuelto, lo ha vuelto loco, le desespera. Todo eso en el peor de los sentidos. La odia, la desea.
1. Odio

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **I**

Desde que ella apareció, todo en mi interior se ha revuelto.

Revuelto mal, claro está. Revuelto como cuando quieres matar o vomitar.

Yo la quiero matar, ahora mismo, ya. Me da asco, repulsión. Su risa, sus ojos delirantes, su cabello.

¿Cómo puede reír?

¿Cómo puedo yo siquiera vivir?

La prefería encerrada, volviéndose cada vez más loca, presente solo como un mito. Padre ya había hablado de ella, y yo incluso en esos momentos la odie. La odie como se odia lo que no se conoce y asusta. La sigo odiando, porque me escarapela la piel, me vuelve loco.

Loco mal, claro está.

Toca mi cabello, mis mejillas, sonríe como una maldita puta psicópata… Cierro los ojos, y deseo matarla.

Nunca lo hare, obviamente, la odio como se odia lo que se teme, lo que asusta, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie.

Seguro, con un poco de suerte, cuando esto termine, ella estará muerta, y yo en Azkaban.


	2. Ruego

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **II**

Me mira y todo dentro mí se revuelve.

Cada vez está más cerca de mi casa, de mi padre, de mi madre.

Cada vez estoy más cerca de toda esta jodida mierda. Ella esta tan zafada, ¿por qué no me mata? Quiero de me mate. Así esta marca en mi brazo dejaría de arder para siempre, y todo culminaría.

En una ocasión, cuando ni madre ni padre están, ella entra en mi habitación. Sonríe, se acerca, y sin saber porque, se lo digo:

–¿Por qué no me matas?

No lo he dicho como si se tratara de una duda existencial del porqué la malvada Bellatrix Lestrange no mata a su sobrino; lo he dicho como una petición, casi un ruego, y no lo he notado hasta que ya no me podía retractar.

Ella ríe. Se acerca a mí y juega con mi cabello.

–Oh, Draquito… este será nuestro secreto, ¿está bien? Ya veremos cómo me lo recompensas luego. El señor tenebroso estaría muy enojado si se entera de lo que has dicho.

Pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla. La miro fijo, sentado en mi cama. Tal vez tiene razón, o tal vez solo juega conmigo. No lo sé, no me quiero arriesgar, ni quiero saber.

Si ella no me mata, y Voldemort no lo hace, mi padre lo hará por poner en duda mis lealtades.

¿Para quién están mis lealtades? Ni yo lo sé, solo quiero que todo termine. Ya.


	3. Lujuria

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **III**

Soy un Black también, y no agradezco nada, ya que me pregunto:

¿Por qué no pude ser Sirius Black, que ya no tiene que soportar todas las mierdas de este mundo?

¿O Andrómeda Black, que supo estar del lado correcto?

O incluso, Bellatrix Black, tan segura de sus convicciones, tan loca que no se da cuenta de nada.

La sigo odiando, y sin embargo, cuando pide su recompensa, me ha vuelto loco.

No loco mal, para mi jodida suerte.

Gimiendo como puta, hace que la toque y la bese y la arañe, hasta que ya no tiene que hacer que lo haga. Hasta que la lujuria se apodera de mí, y me clavo hasta el centro de sus entrañas.

Una, dos, mil veces… hasta que he perdido la cuenta. Hasta que ya no recuerdo la primera vez. Como la odio.


	4. Deseo insatisfecho

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **IV**

En las noches aun siento sus manos, y en mi cuerpo aun siento sus besos, y en mi mente se siguen precipitando imágenes de ella.

Fue el paraíso y el infierno, y con su muerte, el descanso.

Aun la odio, claro está, porque… ¿cómo amar luego de tanto odiar?

Desear puede ser, es un deseo insatisfecho, porque quizá no bastaron las noches.

Quizá nunca hubieran bastados. Qué bueno que se murió.

Ahora es solo un recuerdo a blanco y negro, de a veces, de pesadillas.

Aún recuerdo sus manos frías, sus malditos ojos que te miraban sin mirar como una maldita psicópata.

Murió, y seguro murió riendo, la muy perra.

Solo me queda esperar, la calma siempre llega luego de la tormenta.

* * *

 _Lunes 27 de julio del 2015, 02:03 p.m._


End file.
